The Poet and the Puppeteer
by Gaara4fr
Summary: SasorixOC   There is a quiet poet who doesn't talk much.  But when she is abducted by the Akatsuki and meets the handsome Sasori and the rest of the gang, misshaps are inevitable.  Will some crazy guys change a quiet poet forever? Rated T just in case.


Yuuto sat quietly in her room. She was composing a piece of poetry that was quite unlike her usual samples.

She frowned at it. The writing style was so unlike her. She shrugged. It still sounded okay. It was just... weird. Unsettling. But that wasn't completely accurate, because the flow of it felt...somehow...warm...and comforting. Like a fireplace. She looked out the window as the harsh rain pressed against her window. A fireplace **would **be good right about now. She sighed dismally and closed the blinds. She went back to her seat and decided to proof-read the poem she had just written.

**Woodwork Puppets**

_We're all woodwork puppets,_

_With glistening gold wings._

_Helplessly, we spin about-_

_On sterling silver strings._

_When first we open our eyes,_

_Which are set, and priceless jewels,_

_We see the other puppets,_

_Crafted by the crafter's tools._

_The Puppeteer has shaped our path,_

_Destiny controls us._

_But if we were to break our strings,_

_Freedom will behold us._

_There are some who have broken,_

_Fractured from the fall,_

_But if we can't take-_

_A leap of faith-_

_Why bother jump at all?_

**(Seriously guys, I wrote this. Ask my permission before re-paosting it.)**

She walked over to sit on her couch and relax. Suddenly she stopped. Her carpet was the fluffy type that was more like fur than carpet, so naturally, any sort of imprint showed up more clearer by a tenfold. There were several, man-sized footprints in her carpeting. She dropped the book she was going to read.

She didn't live with any men.

Yuuto looked down at her own, female feet. They were small and pale, which gave her an unfortunate side effect of clumsiness. Otherwise, Yutto might have even been graceful. Such small feminine feet couldn't possibly be confused with such obviously masculine ones. Whoever it was was a tall, probably intimidating man. She gulped. Somehow, she didn't feel comfortable around men. Not even innocent ones. For now, let's just say...she's been through a lot.

"Oh, thats no fun. You seem to have discovered me, un."

She spun around. Coming through the doorway, now in clear sight, was a blond man with some sort of eyeliner. He was about her age, give or take a year. Yuuto's mouth fell open as if it were full of rocks. She had never expected something like this. Who would?

She tried to scream, but no sound came out. She felt choked and small. She was in the room with a strange man!

Out came another man now, ducking through the doorway. He was extremely tall and had multiple piercings embroidering his face. His hair was bronze and he had a stern silence about him.

Make that: strange _**men**_.

"Deidara, you fool. I told you to stay clear of the carpet." snapped the bronze haired man. His blond haired comrade, clad in an identical black cloak with red clouds, laughed at how strict his companion seemed. "Not fool, no. I wanted to see how long it would take her to notice. Besides, it was getting cramped in that closet ceiling, so I'm glad I did. Lighten up, Pein! We would have had to come out of hiding soon, anyway."

Pein scowled, seemingly unconvinced. "To see how long it would take her to notice? Shinobi missions aren't a joke, Deidara. Besides, A blind duck could tell that someone like **you** had come through. And no, we wouldn't have had to come out eventually. We have other ways of trapping her. You're still a fool." Pein spat venomously. Deidara curled his lip in disgust, protest, and resentment at Pein's harsh words and pessimistic outlook, but said nothing.

In a flash, Pein was gone. There was a cold, sharp crack, a distinct pain in the back of her head, and everything went dark. "Bye Yuutosan!" she heard Deidara laugh as he waved to her.

That was the last she ever saw and heard for quite a while.


End file.
